1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared absorption film, an infrared absorption film manufacturing method and a camera module comprising the infrared absorption film, and more particularly, to an infrared absorption film, an infrared absorption film manufacturing method and a camera module comprising the infrared absorption film capable of increasing product stability and infrared light filtering efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a camera module of a mobile phone comprises a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) light sensing unit or a charge-coupled device (CCD) light sensing unit, for sensing light and generating image signals accordingly. Since the CMOS light sensing unit and the CCD light sensing unit are very sensitive to infrared. In order to prevent the light sensing unit from receiving infrared, which causes image color distortion, the camera module of the mobile phone is arranged with an infrared cut-off filter. In the prior art, the camera module of the mobile phone generally utilizes a blue glass filter as an infrared cut-off filter for absorbing infrared. However, the blue glass filter is mainly made of phosphate, which has bad weather resistance and stability, such that the camera module using the blue glass filter has bad product stability. Moreover, when the blue glass filter is affected by external environment to deteriorate, infrared light filtering efficiency of the blue glass filter is affected as well, so as to reduce image quality of the camera module. In addition, since the blue glass filter is friable and heavy, the above factors may increase design difficulty of the camera module.